An Old Friend! A New Sibling
by Andrew Ketchum
Summary: [ONE SHOT]While traveling through a new city Ash and co. find a man harrasing his daughter. it turns out that she was a friend of Andrew's. after Andrew makes quick work of the father he then proposes to make Amy Ash and Andrew's sister.


I'm here again with more fiction goodness . Anyways I thought a lot about this story and decided to make it now. So here we are with a new story. By the way I wish to add that you can catch more of my stories at well ok here…we…go! By the way **_This_** means when Andrew is talking telepathicaly.

**An Old Friend! A New Sibling!**

Ash and co. were strolling through a new city.

Ash: Man am I hungry…

Misty: Ash how is it that all you think about are two things? Your gym battles and your stomache.

Andrew: Who knows…just another one of lifes mysteries…but ya know…I wouldn't mind having a bite to eat either.

Brock: That's not like you Andrew.

Andrew: Huh? What do ya mean?

May: I think what he means is that your not always complaining about your hunger like Ash…are you sure you guys are related?

Andrew: Well I sure hope we are cause I'm not gonna go through the whole thing that I went through to find him.

Just then they heard a man yelling. They turn to see a man around his mid 30s yelling at a young girl probably around eight.

Andrew: Wonder what's going on over there…_**(Gasp)** Wait a minute! Is that who I think it is!?!?!?_

Ash: Andrew?

May: Andrew is there something wrong?

He then started for a run towards the man.

Max: Andrew?

Brock: Hey! Wait up!

Andrew ran over with everyone else behind him. They could just barely hear the man now the little girl saw them and ran over. The others stopped when they saw her running towards them. The little girl ran behind the closest person to her size. In this case that would be Max.

Girl: Please…help me.

Max: Don't worry. Now what happened?

Girl: Well…I was-

Man: Get over here!

The man tried to run over and get her but Andrew had stepped in front of him.

Man: Get outta my way punk!

Andrew: Not until you tell me what the hell you think your doing!

The man grabbed Andrew and threw him aside. He then ran up and grabbedd the little girl by the arm. Andrew got up and ran over back in front of him. This time Andrew was the one to grab him by the collar.

Man: Let go of me you little brat!

Andrew: What the hell are you doing!

Man: Non of your buisiness!

Andreew grabbed the man's arm that was holding on to the little girl and twisted it. He had let go of the girl and she again ran over to the group.

Andrew: **_May. What is the girl's name?_**

May bent down to the little girl's level.

May: I'm ssorry. What is your name?

Girl: I'm Amy.

May: andrew her name is Amy.

Andrew: Just as I had thought! What the hell were you doing Mike!

Mike: You…you know me?

Andrew: Yeah…and you know me…Andrew Schoenfelder.

Mike: So this is where you were hiding…what a-

Andrew: Say dump and I swear I will knock the crap out of you!!

Mike: well well well…got that temper still huh? Well I wouldn't blame you if I lived here in this dump…

Andrew: Baka!

Andrew then punched Mike across the face.

Andrew: This place isn't a dump! Sorenn was the dump! And I'm gald I left it! And I suggest you do the same for here!

Mike: Fine whatever but Amy is…

Andrew: Not going with you…now leave.

Mike: But-

Andrew: NOW!!!!!

He then ran away. Andrew then took a breath and walked over to wear Amy was standing.

Andrew: Well Amy you probably don't remember me but we were really good friends. You had always called me your brother.

Amy: R-really?

Andrew: Yep…and ya know what? I want to make that true.

Ash: huh? Andrew what do you mean?

Andrew: Ash…I'm proposing that we make Amy our little sister. Concidering she has nowhere else to go why not?

Ash: Well we would have to clear it up with mom first.

Andrew: Yes this is true. Well Ash I think this calls for a trip back home.

They than began to the Ketchum residence. When they had gotten there they told their mother everything that happened. She had listened and agreed to make Amy her daughter. And Amy was now known as a Ketchum.

The End…

I thought I did pretty good here…

Well Signing off Again!

L8er!


End file.
